In recent years, as to a display technology of a television receiver, a technology of HDR (high dynamic range imaging) for displaying by reproducing what exists in nature faithfully has been studied actively. One of the objects of the HDR is that, for example, a luminescent color part such as fireworks and neon in a screen is reproduced faithfully to provide feeling of brightness.
In this case, a luminescent color and an object color are detected by a light emission detection function to be separated, and by signal processing and light emission luminance control of a backlight, only the luminescent color on the screen is able to be made brighter. Here, in a video that changes variously, a part that emits light relatively brightly is detected from a distribution of luminance of the video, and the light emitting part is stretched consciously, so that it is possible to obtain effect of improving image quality by emphasizing the part that emits light on the screen more.
As a conventional technology, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a display device aiming to make a screen look much brighter without increasing power consumption and without ruining a video. This display device sets a reference light emission luminance for setting a light emission luminance level of a backlight light source from a video feature quantity such as APL. Further, a gain for keeping luminance in terms of vision is set to be linked with the reference light emission luminance level and a tone curve is generated based on the gain. Meanwhile, a geometric average value is obtained for a video generated based on a histogram of the video, the gain is calculated based on the geometric average value, and a tone curve for correction is generated based on the calculated gain. Then, the tone curve linked with the above-described reference light emission luminance level is corrected according to the tone curve for correction, and applied to a video signal.